1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly to a portable electronic device having an integral mouse mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ongoing development of microcircuitry and multimedia technology, portable electronic devices, including mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and multimedia players have integrated more and more complex systems, such as windows™ mobile operating systems and image systems. In order to provide more comfortable browser interfaces for the systems, display screens of such portable electronic devices are correspondingly required to become larger.
However, when the display screens become larger, keyboards and mice become more important devices for controlling portable electronic devices. However, the attachment of an external mouse will result in the portable electronic devices becoming more difficult to carry.
What is needed, therefore, is a portable electronic device which has an integral mouse mechanism.